memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
Klingon-Cardassian oorlog
right|85px right|85px De Klingon-Cardassian oorlog was een twee jaar (2372-2373) durend conflict tussen het Klingon rijk en de Cardassian unie. Dit conflict verwoestte de Cardassian staat en plaveide de weg voor de opname in de Dominion. De manipulatie van de Klingons voor hun onuitgelokte aanval op de Cardassians en de daaruit voortvloeiende gevolgen bleken één van de grootste acties van vormverwisselaar infiltranten in de Alfa en Beta kwadranten te zijn. Revolutie en Paranoia In 2372 kwamen er berichten binnen uit de afgesloten Cardassian unie dat het Cardassian centrale commando door een burgeropstand omver geworpen was, waarna de macht overgedragen werd aan de civiele Detapa raad. De groeiende macht van de ondergrondse, tezamen met het ineenstorten van de Obsidian orde na de desastreus verlopen Slag om de Omarionnevel, had uiteindelijk ertoe geleid dat één van de meest onderdrukkende regimes in het Alfa kwadrant gevallen was. Op Qo'noS echter werd dit bericht in andere perspectieven gezien. kanselier Gowron van de Klingon hoge raad was ervan overtuigd dat de opstand op Cardassia prime opgezet was door de Dominion en dat de Detapa raad was vervangen door Stichters. Één van de invloedrijkste officieren binnen de Klingon defensiemacht, generaal Martok, riep op tot een massale invasie van Cardassian ruimte om de "vormverwisselaar bedreiging" te beëindigen. Veel Klingons, die de jarenlange vrede zat waren, schaarden zich om hem heen. Wat zij niet wisten was dat Martok zelf door een vormverwisselaar was vervangen, wiens opdracht het was om de vijanden van de Dominion met elkaar in conflict te brengen. Iets wat tot op dat moment volgens plan verliep. Éénderde van de strijdkrachten van het Klingon rijk zouden bij de invasie worden ingezet, met gebruikmaking van honderd schepen in de eerste aanvalsgolf. Het plan was om de Cardassian thuiswereld te bezetten. Alle regeringsfunctionarissen zouden worden geëxecuteerd en een toezichthouder zou het resterende verzet neerslaan. De eerste groep oorlogsschepen, onder leiding van Martok aan boord van de [[IKS Negh'Var|IKS Negh'Var]], werden naar de Federatie sterrenbasis Deep Space 9 gestuurd, met als excuus het station te verdedigen tegen een Dominion aanval. Preventieve invasie Kapitein Benjamin Sisko, commandant van Deep Space 9, was achterdochtig over de Klingon motieven, aangezien er al maandenlang geen Dominion activiteit was bij het Bajoran wormgat. Daarom gaf hij luitenant-commandant Worf te opdracht om de ware bedoelingen van de Klingons te achterhalen. Toen hij achter de invasieplannen kwam, drong hij er bij Martok op aan om de aanval niet uit te voeren en vertelde hem dat de Federatie een preventieve aanval niet zou steunen. Martok sloeg dit in de wind en de invasie begon kort hierna. De Federatie raad veroordeelde de aanval al snel, waarna een woedende Gowron de Klingons éénzijdig uit de Khitomer akkoorden terugtrok. Hiermee kwam een einde aan de alliantie tussen het Klingon rijk en de Federatie. Aangezien Starfleet de opdracht had gegeven zich er niet mee te bemoeien totdat de Federatie raad een dialoog was aangegaan met Gowron, waren de Klingons vrij om Cardassian ruimte binnen te gaan. Elim Garak was echter in staat om vanaf Deep Space 9 een waarschuwing te sturen naar legate Dukat, hoofd militaire adviseur van de Detapa raad. Alhoewel de Cardassian kolonies in de buitengebieden al snel onder de voet werden gelopen, kon de Cardassian vloot zich op tijd mobiliseren om tegenstand te bieden aan de Klingons die Cardassia prime naderden. De Klingons braken echter redelijk eenvoudig door de Cardassian linies, waarna ze nog slechts 52 uur verwijderd waren van Cardassia prime waren. Sisko realiseerde zich dat de planeet geen stand zou houden en bood de Detapa raad een schuilplaats aan op Deep Space 9. Dukat evacueerde de raadsleden aan boord van de kruiser Prakesh en bereikte, dankzij de hulp van de [[USS Defiant (NX-74205)|USS Defiant]], Deep Space 9. Deze ontwikkeling zorgde er voor dat de Klingon vloot zich niet meer richtte op Cardassia maar probeerde om met geweld de raadsleden van Deep Space 9 weg te halen. Gelukkig was de verdediging van het station enorm opgewaardeerd als voorbereiding op een Dominion invasie en kon het de aanval lang genoeg weerstaan in afwachting van Starfleet versterkingen. Patstelling Na de nederlaag bij Deep Space 9 was het gevaar voor een Klingon invasie van Cardassia prime geweken. Gowron, die vreesde voor een aanslag na het mislukken van de aanval, riep eenvoudigweg gewoon de overwinning uit en haalde zijn strijdkrachten terug. Ondertussen weigerden de Klingons om de bezette kolonies te verlaten en begonnen met het verstevigen van hun posities. Ze zetten wapenplatformen op rondom de veroverde kolonies als voorbereiding op een langdurig conflict. (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior" • "Hippocratic Oath") Alhoewel de Klingons met succes de Cardassians verrasten met hun onuitgelokte en plotselinge invasie, werden zij als 'eervolle' tegenstanders gezien. De Cardassians waren in de minderheid maar konden een patstelling forceren door gebruik te maken van holo-projecties, die door de sensoren op de Klingon schepen als echte schepen werden gezien. (DS9: "Soldiers of the Empire") In de daaropvolgende maanden bleven verhulde Klingon oorlogsschepen doorgaan met het binnendringen van Cardassian ruimte, waarbij doelen en scheepsladingen werden verwoest. De Detapa raad weigerde echter om de overblijfselen van de vloot op te geven en hield een defensieve houding aan, hopend op een diplomatieke oplossing. Na de verwoesting van de buitenpost op Korma, waarbij ook vijftien Bajoran delegatieleden van een conferentie omkwamen, lukte het gul Dukat en majoor Kira Nerys om een Klingon roofvogel te bemachtigen. Ze konden de Raad er echter niet van overtuigen om tot de aanval over te gaan, zelfs niet met de informatie die ze hadden weten los te krijgen uit de Roofvogel. Dukat besloot om de oorlog met de Klingons dan maar op persoonlijke titel te gaan uitvechten. (DS9: "Return to Grace") De Klingons aanvallen ondertussen hadden een verwoestend effect op de Cardassian infrastructuur, wat resulteerde in een humanitaire ramp. Ziektes die ooit onder controle waren, konden zich vrijelijk verspreiden en de regering had de grootste moeite om de burgers te voorzien in eerste levensbehoeften. De Cardassians waren gedwongen om de Federatie om hulp te vragen, zoals het escorteren van medische konvooien op weg naar het Pentath systeem voor het bestrijden van Rudellian plaag. De Federatie leverde ook twaalf industriële replicatoren om te helpen de Cardassian industrie weer op te bouwen. Ze werden echter gestolen door Michael Eddington, die lid was van de Maquis. De oorlog had de Maquis vrij spel gegeven in de Gedemilitariseerde zone, aangezien de Cardassians niet in staat waren om ze tegen te houden. (DS9: "Return to Grace" • "Rules of Engagement", "For the Cause") Aansluiting bij de Dominion Toen de oorlog een tweede jaar inging begon gul Dukat in het geheim onderhandelingen voor een aansluiting van de Cardassians bij de Dominion, waarbij hij zelf aan het hoofd kwam te staan van een nieuwe regering. Halverwege 2373 kwam een enorme vloot van vijftig Jem'Hadar schepen door het wormgat in de richting van Cardassian ruimte. Dit werd gevolgd door wekelijkse konvooien van schepen, troepen en oorlogsmateriaal. In slechts drie dagen tijd had dit enorme verliezen bij de Klingon strijdkrachten tot gevolg, waarna Gowron zijn strijdkrachten terugriep. Gowron herstelde, met het oog op de enorme Dominion overmacht, snel de Khitomer akkoorden weer in ere. Na twee jaar oorlog, keerde de rust tussen de twee grootmachten weer terug, waarbij de Klingons echter wel veel van hun sterkte waren kwijtgeraakt. De Dominion had de eerste slag voor de Dominion oorlog in feite al gewonnen. (DS9: "By Inferno's Light") Zie ook *Eerste slag om Deep Space 9 Categorie:Oorlogen en conflicten de:Klingonisch-Cardassianischer Krieg en:Klingon-Cardassian War ja:クリンゴン・カーデシア戦争 pl:Wojna Klingońsko - Kardasjańska